


hush little baby, don't you cry

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Abused Hermione Granger, Abusive Relationship, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Help, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, ME - Freeform, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Rape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Save, abused, abusive, non-con, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: [there are things worse than death, little one ] / hermione granger and a story of abuse, loss, and healing. (losing parents and losing innocence) / dramione, OOC ron / warning for vague descriptions of rape and abuse, character death, self-harm, depression, and eating disorders /multi-chap, frequent updates





	1. i. hermione

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n: hi everyone!  
>  time for a dark and depressing story, because that's what I tend to write.  
> heh…  
> anyway, I knew I wanted to write something of this variety, but it took a bit for me to figure out how this was going to work, and I'm not completely sure even of what I'm even doing here. I'm not sure what pairings I'll be doing in this story, but it's probably going to involve Dramione and Harry/Ginny, seeing as those are my usual ships.  
> So oh well.  
> anyway…. let's start the story, everyone :)  
> (warning for vaguely described rape/sexual assault and abuse, self harm, depression, eating disorders, anxiety, character death, and the like throughout this story.)  
> NOTE: This is an AU where Voldemort is dead and gone forever.**

Head Girl Hermione Granger went down the corridors at a brisk pace, hurrying to get back to the common room after her nightly after-curfew rounds. She was tired out of her mind and she couldn't wait to collapse in her four-poster bed and cuddle Crookshanks to sleep—

A shout came from around the bend in the corridor, and she came to a stumbling stop.

A whimper, followed by a groan. A sickening feeling began to rise in Hermione's stomach, and she cast a silent Disillusionment Charm on herself before tiptoeing around the bend in the corridor to find exactly what she had feared.

The door to an abandoned classroom had been haphazardly opened and not-quite-closed, and inside a girl had been tied using magic to one of the desks, a shadowy figure of a boy standing over her.

Hermione felt bile rise in her throat. She forced away the memories prodding at her defenses, forced away the monsters in her head that were forcing to come alive.

" _Stupefy!"_ she whispered, and the boy never saw the Stunning Spell coming.

The girl cried out. "P-Please… don't…"

" _P-Please… don't, R-Ron, I c-can't…"_

Hermione cringed and forced the memory away.

"Come on, it's okay," she said in a soothing voice. Mustering a happy memory, she sent a Patronus to Professor McGonagall, getting her to come down and take care of the situation. These things happened more than they ought to, and there was even special policies to take care of these situations. Hermione set herself to the task of freeing the girl, who had passed out right there on the desk, and soon McGonagall had arrived and sent the tired Head Girl back to Gryffindor Tower, despite much protesting on Hermione's part.

An hour later, the seventh-year girl had decided to take a shower, trying to make herself feel better. She tried to ignore the scars all over herself, but it was hard when mirrors were all over the damn showers and—

"Mmm, 'Mione, you're late," a purring voice said. Through her thoughts, she hadn't even heard the shower curtains open, and she cursed herself for leaving her wand out on the counter outside the shower.

 _Stupidstupidstupid,_  she cursed herself.

The shower turned off and suddenly she was dry and bare and she had fallen to the ground, her skull hitting the side of one of the sinks, the door locking, those terribly familiar hands running down her skin, fondling her, the sound of robes falling to the ground…

She shut it out. She shut it all out, she tried not to feel, tried not to listen to the panting grunts of the boy above her. Tried not to feel her limp body as it thumped again and again and again…

And then it was over. And Ron cradled her body and gently clothed it, and she felt herself being carried to the common room couch and being laid down upon it, a whispered, gentle goodnight in her ear, a soft kiss upon her forehead…

And sometimes Hermione wondered if it was just a dream after all.

.

It was another day, and Hermione clothed herself while feeling his hands upon her. Unclothing her, ripping off her panties and bra, throwing her robes at a distant corner. Her hands struggling to rise to cover herself but they couldn't cover her skin… her miles and miles of pale, bruised skin…

She cast glamours on the skin not covered by her school uniform and she headed down to breakfast, those words echoing in her head, to act normal, be normal, because she could let no one know. She would be punished if anyone knew.

She felt his hand on her thigh at breakfast and she knew not to move. She closed her eyes. She willed it all away.

She was breaking in two.

A hoot woke her from her forced daze, and she opened her eyes to see an owl in front of her. Ron reached for the envelope, but something inside of her snatched it away in time. She was almost too afraid to look up, to see the dark glint in his eyes that told her that she would be punished for rebelling against him.

She tore open the letter, some feeling inside of her telling her not to look, telling her not to read the letter…

But she did anyway, because she had to know.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your parents/guardians, Richard and Jean Granger, have passed away—_

Hermione snapped the letter closed. It crumpled into a ball within her pale, bony fingers and dropped to the ground, but Hermione didn't see this.

She didn't see anything but encroaching darkness as she walked out of the Great Hall.

The tears never fell.


	2. ii. draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n: oof, well, after much pondering, i decided i really didn't like this story and how it was going so yeah XD  
>  but… i'm still gonna write! but i wonder if any of you are like… uh i like this but this part is crap or i kinda don't like how this was written, because i feel that way, tell me so please in reviews! I may just go back and edit the first chapter or something before i post the next chapter because I want to fix some areas.  
> so, these chapters, by the way, are going to alternate between draco and hermione. i'm going to have a storyline of young draco… so yeah!**

_two_

_(draco)_

_._

" _Don't…"_

It was a word that the youngest Malfoy knew a little too well. It was a word that every inhabitant of that house knew very well, from the cries of " _Don't!"_ every day at every hour. It was pulling at their thoughts, at their sanity…

Draco Malfoy sat alone, huddled in the closet, heaving with sobs and panting, trying to catch his breath. He'd only just escaped that day's row between his parents.

It was a key art of his to act normal around any other. To hold the curtains of his heart closed, to hide his secret pains away.

They were supposed to be the perfect pureblood family. Rich, happy, loving…

Broken.

Everything was  _broken._

Maybe once he had believed that every family was like this, that every family had fights, needed respect, was led by a father. Maybe once he had believed that everyone was just smiling on the outside, and he was just weak because he couldn't bear the pain of having a torn-up family just like everyone else supposedly did.

But he didn't believe that anymore.

Another sob escaped the boy, muffled so that the sound wouldn't reach the fighting couple below.

Or… were they even a real couple anymore?

All he wanted was parents who loved each other, who loved him…

Why did he have to fight so damn  _hard_  for that?

Why wasn't anything ever enough?

.

The boy tiptoed down the elegant spiral staircase, peering down into the grand main room of Malfoy Manor. It was empty, and silent.

He had cleaned away the tear marks from before, washed his face, changed into another outfit not stained with tears and snot. He was  _presentable._

Draco reached the landing and listened carefully, and if he did his best, he thought he could hear muffled sobs from the first-floor nursery.

And then, he realized, he could also hear footsteps…

"What are you doing down here, boy?" came the gruff voice of  _him._

His…  _father._

The title made him cringe. He hated speaking it, and it seemed the one thing he was grateful to his father for was having to call him  _sir._

Not father. Not dad. Not daddy.

_Sir._

At least he didn't have to acknowledge it.

"N-Nothing, s-sir," he stuttered, then immediately cursed himself for it. Sir hated stuttering. He only found those who did so just as cowardly as those such as Mudbloods, Muggles, and half-breeds.

"What did I say about stuttering?" he growled dangerously, then added in a silky tone, "And  _lying?"_

Draco shivered, looking away from Sir's eyes.

"You said not to," he said, mustering a much clearer voice. "You said it was cowardly, deceitful, and dirty."

"Good boy," the Sir said approvingly.

Draco did his best not to let out a sigh of relief at this.

"Now… what were you really doing down here?" he asked.

"I thought I heard something, Sir," he lied smoothly.

His Sir nodded.

"Yes, well, that was nothing. It's alright, boy. Now, go on up to bed. We're going Hogwarts shopping tomorrow."

The boy nodded and headed back up the stairs, trying to ignore the moans coming from one side of the house and the muffled sobs coming from the other.

.

Draco Malfoy wasn't sure how he felt about going off to Hogwarts.

On the one hand, he was actually going to learn magic! He was going to be able to learn to defend himself and protect himself from the demons that came in at night and did things to him. He was going to ward them away. He was going to escape that nightmarish house that was darkly colored, a true representation of the goings on inside of it.

He was going to be free.

But on the other hand, Draco was deeply protective of his mother, despite the fact that she had rarely ever been there for him. He could remember times when he was younger, when things had been slightly better, when the Malfoys had been a relatively happy family to what they were now. He could remember happy memories and laughter with his mother, and Sir being far away at all times, always on some kind of business trip or other.

And he was about to leave her, and Addie, alone in that house, with that monster of a man.

He took a deep breath.

It would be okay.

They knew magic.

It would be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

He knew it was a lie, but he doused himself in the thought anyway, trying to protect himself from reality.

_Everything is going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n: the malfoys and the song dollhouse have always rung together in my head.  
>  Addie was kind of a last minute addition, I never planned her in this story, but wait now I'm having second thoughts! I don't really know, but she may play an important role somehow in this story!**


	3. iii. hermione

_ iii _

_ hermione _

_. _

_ 7 months ago _

 

Hermione cried out in fright as Ron lowered himself on top of her, the flashbacks getting to be too much for her to bear. She knew that Ron was gentle, he was safe, she knew that she loved him… but she just  _ couldn’t _ do it.

She just  _ couldn’t. _

Ron growled in frustration. “‘Mione…”

“I’m sorry!” she cried, the tears already falling, making small  _ thunking _ noises as they landed on the bed.

“I know,” Ron said. “It’s just… I can’t do it while not being on top! I know you have… problems… with it, but I don’t understand why you can’t just do it!”

Ron had no idea of the truth. Of the truth of the abuse that she’d endured as a child, the flashbacks that still haunted her to this day. Hermione had told him that she had bad feelings when he was on top, but had never told him the truth of it.

“I’m sorry,” she said again.

“At least Lavender let me do it! And she  _ liked _ it!”

Hermione cringed again.

_ “Don’t you like it, pretty girl?” _

She let out a small cry and immediately her hand flew to her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” was all she said before she rushed out of the room.

.

A red-eyed, made-up Hermione Granger headed into the ballroom, a smile on her face, her body poised in an elegant fashion.

She headed throughout the ballroom, her head pounding, her heart beating in her chest.

She hadn’t seen him since last night. Hermione thought of what he would say, of how gentle he would be, and she would feel that terrible aching feeling of  _ guilt _ in her chest all over again.

Until she saw him.

Dancing with Lavender Brown, his hands on her wonderful ass, locked in a snog.

She was back at the beginning of sixth year again, before she and Ron had finally confessed their true feelings for each other.

She turned away quickly, stumbling as she did so, falling into another summer party goer who caught her by the arms and pulled her up.

“Hey, are you al—wait, Granger?”

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Something had changed in the past few weeks.

She didn’t think Draco had ever called her anything except  _ Mudblood. _

Granger was a  _ vast _ improvement.

“Yeah. Fine.”

She swept away, trying not to let the tears fall, leaving the room with a smile still held delicately on her face.

.

“I told you that I’m  _ sorry!” _ Hermione cried.

“Why am I never enough?” Ron growled. “At least I had a good shag that night. I’ve never even gotten inside of you!”

Hermione let out a small sob. “I thought… I thought you really loved me.”

_ Like how I love you, _ she added mentally.

Ron let out a harsh laugh. “I’ve been so patient with you. And what has that gotten me?  _ Nothing! _ Nothing at all!”

He rushed forward and pushed her down onto the bed. Hermione thought she knew what was going to happen, and she was right when Ron vanished her clothes with a silent spell and she was bare before him, naked as well, about to—

“P-Please… don’t, R-Ron, I c-can’t…” she trailed off as he pounded into her for the first time, not soft at all, and she was frozen, a scream of pain shocked on her lips.

That was the moment it began again.

.

Lavender passes her by in the corridors when they return to Hogwarts and whispers a soft, “Sorry. I thought you two had broken up.”

Hermione doesn’t respond.

She rushes ahead.

She doesn’t speak anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n: after much pondering, I thought of an idea I liked. I’m not going to edit the first chapter anymore, I’m now happy with this is going :)  
>  also, sorry it was so short. this is all i have time for before I have to go.**

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n: WOW, Ron turned out more OOCish than I'd thought! Heh… oh well.  
>  (The names of Hermione's parents are not actually known, however, it's also a custom to name the middle name of a girl after her mother's first name, so I went upon that.)  
> GO READ THE WHISPERS EVERYONE! IT WILL HAVE BIWEEKLY UPDATES AND I REALLY REALLY WANT PEOPLE TO READ IT**


End file.
